I believe In You
by Shirley L
Summary: Yûki n'est pas une fille très patiente. Zero est un garçon très froid. Et si Yûki se mettait en colère et que Zero montrait enfin ses émotion ? Mais c'est sans compter le soir qui le pardonnera... Attention, Lemon !


**Bonjour ! **

**Me voici pour une nouvelle fiction dans la partie Zeki C: C'est mon premier lemon, il est minuscule mais donc voilà, c'est un lemon pas très décrit. Mais bon. o/ Bref, trêve de blabla et place a l'histoire xDD**

**Edit : Lemon réécrit :D**

* * *

**Chaptre 1 : I love you more every day...**

En cette chaude nuit d'août, Yûki regardait le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre du mobil home que son père avait loué pour les vacances. Le silence régnait dans la chambre double, seulement troublé par les petits gémissements plaintifs que Zero émettait quelques fois. Ce dernier se réveilla brusquement. La jeune fille dirigea son regard vers son ami qui lui tournait le dos et le vit qui essayait de se calmer, certainement après un mauvais rêve.  
- Zero ? Ça va ?, demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette.  
Pas de réponse. La fillette soupira. Elle avait l'habitude, bien que cela ne faisait que quelques mois que le garçon était arrivé chez eux. Elle repoussa les couvertures et alla rejoindre son ami dans son lit afin de l'enlacer, la tête contre son dos. Il ne réagit pas non plus. Et la jeune fille commençait a en avoir marre, n'étant pas réputée pour avoir une grande patience. Elle se dégagea presque brutalement, étonnant le garçon qui daigna enfin de la regarder, avant de s'asseoir au bord de son propre lit.  
-Tu m'énerve ! Je tente tout pour que tu ailles mieux, que tu te sentes chez toi, et tout, et toi tu n'y prête même pas attention ! Tu te fermes parce que tu as perdu ta famille ? Mais ta famille t'aimait ! Moi aussi, je suis orpheline. Mais qui sait si on ne m'a pas abandonnée. Ça m'empêche d'être souriante, joyeuse et d'essayer de rendre les gens heureux ? Non. Alors pourquoi ce serait ton cas ? Hein ? Donc maintenant je ne tenterai même plus de te remonter le morale, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul !  
Essoufflée après cette longue tirade durant laquelle le jeune garçon, presque choqué, s'était orienté vers elle, la brunette s'allongea sur sa couchette. Dos a lui, Marcel, sa peluche en forme d'ours rouge, serré contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant une larme sur sa joue blanche. Elle entendit un froissement mais n'y fit pas attention, mais deux bras qui enserrèrent sa taille lui firent écarquiller les yeux. Elle se tourna vers leur propriétaire et le regarda, sa colère amenuisée mais toujours présente. Zero avait toujours ses mains dans le dos de la brune et ne semblait pas trop craindre la fureur dans les yeux de sa camarade de chambre. Il semblait plutôt peiné.  
-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.  
Après l'avoir scruté un instant, Yûki expira bruyamment avant de marmonner un "pas grave" indistinct mais compréhensible et de s'endormir dans les bras de son ami.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

_6 ans plus tard..._

-Tu as mauvaise mine, Zero. Tu dors mal ?  
Il resta un moment silencieux, si bien qu'elle cru qu'il n'allait pas répondre.  
- Non, c'est bon, finit-il par lâcher.  
Elle le fixa, suspicieuse.  
-C'est ça... tu voudras qu'on ailles en ville tous les deux, histoire de se changer les idées ?  
-Non.  
La jeune femme se crispa mais ne dis rien.  
-Aller, viens, la Night Class va bientôt sortir.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la pavillon de la lune, où ils ne furent pas surpris d'y trouver la quasi-totalité des filles de la Day Class, hurlant et se bousculant les unes les autres. Énervée, Yûki sortit son sifflet et souffla le plus fort qu'elle le put, faisant ainsi sursauter les groupies et son ami avec. Elles se posta du côté droit et Zero du côté gauche, pour les faire s'éloigner. En un regard, le garçon avait transformé l'attroupement de son côté en armée militaire, les filles se tenant bien droite et en ligne, tandis que la brune luttait pour que les jeunes femmes, énervées qu'elle se mette en travers de leur chemin, ne réussissent pas à la faire tomber. Ce qui ne marcha pas d'ailleurs. Yûki resta par terre, a quatre pattes, la tête baissée et ses cheveux masquant son visage plein de larmes. Zero marcha tranquillement vers celle qui avait atteint son objectif et lui empoigna violemment le bras avant de le serrer jusqu'à ce que l'idiote gémisse de douleur.  
-Ne t'avise plus de refaire ça, compris ?  
Elle hocha vivement la tête et il la relâcha.  
-Dégagez !  
Elles ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent en courant.  
Zero lui tendit la main et elle put appui dessus pour se relever tandis qu'il la tirais vers elle pour l'aider.  
-On va être en retard.  
-Je saigne.  
Il risqua un regard sur ses genoux ensanglantés et ignora la soif qui le prit a la gorge.  
- Va a l'infirmerie.  
-Eh bien, eh bien. Qu'as tu, Yûki ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux de saigner ici...  
L'étudiante se retourna et s'inclina devant son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Kaname Kuran.  
-B-Bonjour, Kaname-sama. Je suis désolée, j'ai trébuché sur le pied d'une élève. Tu sais quelle empotée je suis...  
Le brun posa une main sur la joue de la chargée de discipline qui rosit et la caressa de son pouce.  
-Fais attention a toi surtout.  
Elle hocha la tête et les vampires s'éloignèrent.  
Yûki se rendit compte que si elle bougeait trop, elle allait s'effondrer. Ce serait mieux pour elle de sécher sa ronde, car comme ses insomnies se répétaient, elle était fatiguée.  
-Je peux sécher ma ronde ?, demanda- t-elle.  
Il la regarda froidement.  
- A cause de ça ? T'es pas une gamine, tu sais.  
C'en fut trop. Il ne voyait donc pas sa santé se dégrader, son moral baisser de plus en plus ? Elle se retourna, Zero étant derrière elle, et lui colla la baffe de sa vie.

-Idiot, murmura-t-elle. On voit que tu te soucie de moi. Reste dans ta froideur, tu ne mérites même pas d'être aimé.

Elle se retourna et partis en courant, lentement, et manquant de tomber tous les deux mètres, mais elle courait. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, non pas celle qu'elle partageait avec Yori, mais celle qui lui était destinée lors des vacances et qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était au collège. Elle enleva sa veste d'uniforme, vit le désinfectant et les pansements et fut heureuse de ne pas les avoir rangé. Elle se soigna et se rendit compte que la plaie était minuscule. Ça devait être une simple contusion qui lui causait cette douleur. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond.  
_Tu ne mérites même pas d'être aimé._  
Jamais elle n'avait dit, ni même pensé ça. Mais elle décida qu'elle ne ferait pas le premier pas.  
On frappa a la porte et elle retint sa respiration.  
-Je sais que t'es là. Ouvres.  
C'était la voix de Zero. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.  
-Je suis déso...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou et pleurait sur son épaule. Interloqué, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son amie.  
-Moi aussi je-je suis déso-désolée, je ne pensais p-pas ce que j'ai-j'ai dis !, sanglota-t-elle.  
Il lui frotta le dos et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as raison. Qui pourrait m'aimer avec ce caractère ?  
Il releva la tête quand elle fit de même pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Moi, baka ! Moi je t'aime, même avec ton caractère de cochon.  
Il lui fit un semblant de sourire. Un exploit pour lui. Yûki n'en revenait pas.  
-Je me rappelle de ce que tu avais dis quand on avait onze ans. La perte de ma famille ne justifie pas mon comportement.  
Le coeur de la lycéenne se mit a battre plus vite quand elle réalisa la façon dont ils étaient enlacés et elle se sépara du vampire.  
-Ah. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais bon. Zero ne serait plus Zero sans son caractère ronchon.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- Sûrement.  
Yûki sourit.  
-Yûki chériiie, Zero, a taaable !  
Ils avancèrent mais Zero remarqua bien vite que son amie se tenait au mur et grimaçait a chaque pas.  
-Tu t'es pas loupée...  
Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enleva dans ses bras, telle une princesse.  
-Hé !  
Elle protesta mais abandonna bien vite lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne réagissait pas. Il arriva devant la table et installa la jeune fille sur sa chaise.  
-J'aurais pu le faire toute seule, rechigna-t-elle.  
-Chuuut.  
Kaien arriva a vive allure, portant un plat de riz et un autre de viande, puis le posa devant eux.  
-Voilààà mes enfants, servez vous !  
Le repas ne fut pas différent de tous les jours, si on omet les regard que se jetaient quelques fois les adolescents. Ils montèrent ensuite dans le bureau, le lendemain étant un samedi, pour lire ou jouer.  
-Dis Zero, t'écoutes quoi ?  
Il sortit un écouteur de ses oreilles.  
-Futatsu no kodo akai tsumi.  
Elle sembla réfléchir.  
-Celle qui fait un truc genre 'Akaku akaku akaku, yurete, Yume no yume no hate... ' ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
-Et toi ?  
-Rondo, du même groupe.  
-D'accord. Je savais pas qu'on avait les même gouts en musique.  
Yûki avait l'impression de rêver. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé échanger des banalités avec Zero de la sorte.  
-Zero ?  
Il retint un soupir.  
-Quoi ?  
-T'es pas possédé ?  
Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
-Hein ?  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Laisse tomber. C'est juste bizarre comme situation. Ça change. Mais en bien, hein !  
Il eut un sourire en coin.  
-Ah.  
-Ça te dit de faire un jeu ?, risqua la brune.  
Il sembla réfléchir.  
-Soyons fous. Tu veux faire quoi ?  
Elle se leva et tira une boite rouge du tiroir de jeux.  
-Uno, ça te va ?  
Il hocha la tête. L'étudiante distribua et ils commencèrent a jouer. Au bout de deux heures, le directeur frappa a la porte.  
-Les enfant, il faut vous coucher mainte...  
Il s'arrêta net en voyant les deux jeunes assis par terre, l'un en face de l'autre, Yûki brandissant une carte et le son "ou" pouvant encore se lire ses lèvres.  
-Vous jouiez ?  
-Non on se droguait, ironisèrent- ils en même temps.  
Yûki rit et Zero sourit. Leur père d'adoption les regarda avec tendresse.  
-Mais il faut tout de même vous coucher.  
Ils hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

-Tes genoux vont mieux a ce que je vois.  
Yûki était en train d'apporter le petit déjeuner a table, toujours vêtue de son pyjama composé d'un débardeur blanc et d'un short rose bonbon.  
-Oui, je pense que c'était juste une contusion et la fatigue devait accentuer la douleur. Mais aujourd'hui je suis en pleine forme !  
Elle s'assit en face de son ami pas plus habillé qu'elle vu qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama.  
- Tant mieux.  
La jeune femme s'étira sur sa chaise.  
-Aaaah, que j'aime le samedi. C'est le seul jour ou tu peux te lever tard et te coucher tard.  
Le garçon hocha la tête.  
- Et en plus sans voir cet imbécile de Kaname Kuran, murmura-t-il pour lui même.  
Aussi fut-il surprit d'entendre Yûki répliquer :  
-Exactement.  
Il tourna son regard étonné vers elle et elle haussa les épaules.  
- Il pense qu'il me possède. Je ne suis pas un objet et j'ai l'impression que pour lui je ne suis que ça. Ah, quand je pense que tout le monde croit que je l'aime, je rigole bien. Je le respecte, c'est tout.  
Zero haussa les sourcils.  
-Tu caches bien ton jeu alors.  
Elle sourit.  
-J'ai toujours su que j'étais bonne comédienne, rit-elle.  
Elle se leva et débarrassa la table avant même que son ami ait pu esquisser un mouvement. Elle revint au pas de couse et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Aujourd'hui on va en ville, interdit de protester.  
Le jeune homme soupira.  
-Tu comptes me la faire tous les week-ends ?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
- Tout a fait. Alors maintenant va t'habiller.  
Ils se préparèrent tous les deux allèrent en ville.  
Ils se baladèrent durant presque toute la journée, l'entrain de Yûki compensant le manque de celui de Zero.  
Vers 18 heures, la jeune femme regarda sa montre.  
-Il faut qu'on rentre...  
Alors ils rebroussèrent chemin et rentrèrent a l'Académie.  
A peine furent- ils rentrés que Kaien les entraîna a table.  
-Vous vous êtes bien amusés?  
Yûki répondit d'un grand 'Oui !' et Zero, fidèle a lui-même, se contenta d'un simple 'Mmh.', signifiant un oui assez enjoué. Le directeur se mit soudainement a pleurer 'parce que ces enfants s'entendaient enfin, après toutes ces années'. A la fin du repas, il étreignit ses deux enfants en leur disant qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier de travailler le bac de Français qui était pour bientôt. Il acquiescèrent, ne voyant pas trop le rapport, et il les relâcha. Au moment de rejoindre leurs chambre -côte a côte-, Yûki s'arrêta.  
-Zero... ?  
Il tourna la tête vers elle.  
-Mmh ?  
-Je peux te parler ?  
-J'arrive.  
Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.  
-Qu'est-ce 'tu veux ?  
Elle fronça les sourcil.  
-Je... c'est pas quelque chose de facile a dire... je...  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge, et il fit un pas vers elle.  
-Tu ?  
Un autre pas.  
-Je...  
Encore un. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.  
-Je...  
Il fit un dernier pas qui colla quasiment son corps a celui de son amie.  
-Tu ?, répéta-t-il dans un murmure.  
Il rapprocha son visage du sien.  
-Je... t'aime..., souffla-t-elle.  
Zero baissa son regard sur la bouche de la brune et combla la distance séparant leurs lèvres qui se rencontrèrent avec tendresse. Yûki passa ses bras autour de son cou et le garçon mis les siens dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il demanda délicatement a l'aide de sa langue l'accès a la bouche de sa partenaire qui ne se fit pas prier pour le lui donner.  
-Dois-je... comprendre... que toi... aussi ?, questionna-t-elle entre deux baisers.  
- Exactement...

Leur baiser devint plus torride et la chaleur monta d'un cran. La jeune femme recula d'un pas et buta contre le lit, ce qui la fit rougir, avant de tomber dessus, entraînant l'argenté avec elle. Ils n'interrompirent pas leur embrassade pour autant, puis se déplacèrent tant bien que mal afin de s'installer correctement sur le lit. Leurs corps ne leurs obéissaient plus, emportés par le désir qu'ils avaient tant contenus. La jeune femme déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme et caressa du bout des doigts son torse musclé, ce qui le fit frissonner. Elle remonta ses mains et agrippa le vêtement par le col pour le faire descendre le long de ses bras et le jeter a terre. Il passa les mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme et lui retira, tandis qu'elle lui défaisait le bouton de son pantalon. Il se retrouva en caleçon, puis sortit le leggins de la brune de façon a ce qu'elle soit elle aussi en sous-vêtements. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge afin de le balancer sur le sol, puis puis ce fut au tour de sa culotte de rencontrer la moquette grise. Elle passa un doigt sous le boxer noir et le tira vers le bas, libérant le membre tendu. Ils étaient nus tous les deux, la jeune fille rougissante et gênée, et le garçon en était très bien conscient. Zero quitta enfin la bouche de la brunette pour venir mordiller un de ses tétons durcis. Celle ci fourragea dans ses cheveux clairs, sa respiration devenue saccadée par le plaisir que lui procurait son amant et lorsque celui eut fini avec un, il alla titiller le sein ignoré. Il descendit sa main vers son intimité pour frotter doucement son clitoris, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Il veillait tout de même a ne pas être trop rapide, bien que ce n'était pas très facile tant il était consumé par le désir. Il pénétra alors un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième pour la préparer, ce qui la fit serrer les dent. Il les fit doucement puis rapidement bouger, la faisant pousser un cri de douleur, les retira puis se plaça a son entrée, avant de remonter son visage vers son oreille et de lui murmurer :  
-Ça va faire un peu mal... Veux-tu toujours ?  
Elle hocha la tête elle se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il s'enfonçait petit a petit en elle, puis ressortait pour aller plus loin, faisant gémir de douleur la brune, jusqu'à être entièrement dans son corps. Il resta un instant immobile, la laissant s'habituer a sa présence plutôt imposante. Elle lui paraissait si fragile, tant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait la briser. Il commença un lent va et vient pour ne pas trop la brusquer, avant de lui chuchoter :  
-Tu es sûre que ça va ?  
-Oui.  
Il déposa quelques baisers éphémères sur son épaule, dans son cou, au coin de sa mâchoire puis un dernier, tout aussi chaste, sur sa bouche rosée. Il accéléra petit à petit le mouvement, sentant le sang de la jeune fille couler sur son sexe. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, conscient qu'elle devait souffrir au début, puis ses coups de butoirs devinrent plus violents et la jeune femme laissa échapper un cri de plaisir, tandis que lui même tentait de les ravaler. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche dans l'espoir d'étouffer leurs gémissement qui se répercutaient dans la pièce. Il augmenta encore la cadence puis, joueur, ralentit un peu avant de repartir tout aussi vite, la faisant crier plus fort. Puis dans un dernier coup de rein, il les mena tous les deux a l'orgasme. Il se redressa en appuis sur ses avant bras et la regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il sortit doucement d'elle.  
-Tu es si belle...  
Il effleura doucement ses lèvres.  
-Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ?  
-Non, ça va. Ca fait un peu mal mais c'est normal.  
Elle lui sourit, lui montrant qu'elle allait bien, et il enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Il mit ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui, comme s'il voulait se faire pardonner. Elle passa ses bras dans sa nuque et joua avec ses cheveux argentés. Ils restèrent silencieux, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant. La jeune fille devait s'avouer avoir eu mal, mais elle s'était vite habituée a sa présence... Qu'elle avait trouvée très imposante. Elle rougit a cette pensée. Zero se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'être a sa place, lui qui s'était toujours senti a part. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son amour, les yeux clos. Après un long moment enlacés, ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

* * *

**Alors, ca vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas a me donner des conseils, hein, parce que mon lemon est juste minable ;-; **


End file.
